


Drift Incompatible

by OrdainedCrownie



Series: Pacific Role: Critical Rim [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: Vex and Vax pilots of their Jaeger Trinket (named after their dog) are on patrol before an incident changes their compatability.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [placeofold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/placeofold/gifts).



> I had seen a few Pacific Rim AU's and decided that I should think of teams (like in Trial of the Take) in case certain people were incapacitated or had limited Jaegers.
> 
> I made the comment that Vax and Vex were originally drift compatible but something happened to cause them to no longer be. Placeofold wanted to know more as to why they weren't so it sort of stemmed from there.
> 
> http://ordainedcrown.tumblr.com/post/153411401620/more-pacific-rim-critical-role-au

It had been a routine mission to take out a Category 1 Kaiju, they had done it countless times, but then again isn’t every mission routine? This shouldn’t have been any different had the Intel collected from the Clasp been correct.

Vex and Vax had been talking to their dog Trinket over the comms which was normal for them as they heard him barking and whining at the sound of their voices.

“Oh budddddyyyyy-” Vex and Vax cooed over the mics before another voice interrupted.

“Cut the chatter you two, you’re coming close to the last known location of the Kaiju.” Allura’s sharp tone come over the speakers even as Vax made faces as the human talked causing Vex to stifle her laughter.

“Yes ma’am. Turning on the scanners now.” Vex managed to say in return, clicking on the switch above her as displays opened up in front of her.

“De Rolo you there? Or are you too busy painting your nails?” Vax called over the comms as he waited for the expected irritated response.

“Copy Trinket. We’re watching your six.” Came the dripping nobled but curt reply of Percival De Rolo as Vax screwed up his face.

“C’mon De Rolo lighten up a-”

“I’m getting a signal!” Vex shouted over her brother earning a glare which she ignored.

“It’s close. We’re almost on top-” Suddenly the ground burst from underneath them sending them arse over tit as long claws flipped them over.

“Holy shit!” Vax cursed as he tried to right the Jaeger while Vex fought to keep the claws that had sent them over at bay. Vax managed to right himself as Vex drew a blade, slashing at the claws hearing a cacophonous growl vibrate through the machinery.

“What the f-” Vax was cut off as the large creature erupted from the ground revealing it’s true size and Vax felt his whole body go cold.

This was no Category 1. That was a fucking Category 4. Elongated claws stretched out in front of it while large wings unfurled from it’s back as it began to beat them causing it to rise, revealing two more long limbs as a tail swiped towards them.

Vax glanced over at Vex whom was staring at the Kaiju in shock as the monster whipped it’s tail around them, disrupting the shields.

“De Rolo we fucking need you right now! Vex get the other blade, we’re got to hold on until they get there.”

“On our way!”

Vex shook herself free of the surprise and drew the other weapon, slicing the tail that wrapped around freeing them as they bounded away. The creature swooped towards them but they were more agile than it expected, dodging aside while their swords slashed deep into the creatures tough skin. The creature roared in pain and with one of it’s limbs kicked out at them, sending them backwards as it flew back into the air for another run.

Sensors and alarms were blaring around them but they were still holding fast.

“Fuck, shields at 5% already! We’re going to have to do this now Vex!” Vex glanced over wide-eyed at first but nodded when she could see the sensors showing De Rolo moving towards them to help. 

Righting themselves they drew the blades again, bracing for the creatures attack again. They both watched as the creature circled around for final hit and readied themselves.

Both twins glanced at one another before flicking a switch above them.

“Whisper!” Both whispered simultaneously and the Jaeger pivoted before vanishing from sight only to appear above the creature, driving both blades into it’s hide deep into it’s organs. The creature screamed in agony as it flailed in pain but as they went to retract the blades one caught inside the creature, trapping them as it began to spin violently towards the ground. As it spun it managed use it’s limbs to flip the Jaeger so they were now underneath it and claws sliced through the final shields and armour like butter.

They slammed into ground at speed and it temporarily blacked out the entire canopy until screeching metal gave way to talons as the Kaiju pulled the chest cavity apart before ripping the cockpit open, the two pilots now exposed.

“We…com…hold..zzz.zz.zzzz…”

The comms were screaming with chatter from both De Rolo’s Jaeger and HQ but it came through as distorted noise due to the amount of damage they had sustained.

A large yellow beady eye peered into the cockpit, a long black slit blinked at them before it retracted revealing an enormous row of teeth glinting back at them.

“Vax?” Vex whimpered softly and he glanced over, trying to reach for her outstretched hand just as a large claw ripped in the cockpit grabbing the whole left side of the cockpit with Vex inside it’s claw as it ripped it asunder, pulling her out of sight.

He could feel the drift connection still keeping them together as he felt her mind be ripped away leaving him only with the agony of being pulled from the drift and the emptiness of her loss.

“VEX!” Vax screamed at the top of his lungs and he watched debris go flying the creature almost laughing with glee as it flung it aside out of Vax’s eye line.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…” Vax muttered to himself even as he heard the comms sputter again.

“Get..out…almost-zzzzzzzzzzzz..zzzzz.” Vax fumbled above him trying to eject himself from the cockpit when he saw in the corner of his eye the Kaiju turn to swipe at him.

“FUCK YOU!” With a last ditched effort swung the Jaegers arm up and the blade still attached to it caught in the Kaiju’s maw when it had reared towards him to take a bite instead. It reared up, pulling the Jaeger off balance as it was lifelessly pulled with it as it moved giving Vax enough time to reach up and set the auto eject.

The capsule around him enclosed him into a soundless bubble as it clicked around him before he watched himself be ejected from the Jaeger just as the Kaiju wrenched the machine away, tearing it completely asunder.

The sky came rushing towards him before the whole world went still as the pod slowly fell to the ground. As it slowly glided Vax could just make out the large De Rolo Jaeger charge past him as it took the full brunt of the Kaiju.

The descent felt like it took hours before he was able to free himself of the capsule once it landed. He crawled out and found himself closer to the battle then he would’ve liked when the foot of the Jaeger slammed near him sending him off his feet due to the force of it.

He craned his neck to see the Jaeger loading it’s twin laser canons before the heat forced him to look away once it fired, hearing the creature’s screech in pain.

_Vex! Where was she?_

Vax scanned the area and found familiar wreckage looking like the remnants of Trinkets cockpit. Vax took off without even thinking ignoring the loud sounds of metal clanging against flesh, his mind set on finding Vex.

He managed to make it to the wreckage just as the Kaiju was flung past him the earth beneath his feet vibrating from the impact. He moaned when he found the familiar wiring connecting to the cockpit then he went deathly still when he caught sight of flesh sticking out awkwardly between metal and steel.

Vax began to dig through the rubble just as large fingers pulled the larger pieces away making him nearly shit himself.

“VAX!” came the over head speakers of Percy yelling at him.

“She’s here Percy!”

“Vax she’s gone-”

“She’s not fucking dead, don’t you fucking dare say that. Now get your head out of your noble arse and help me!”

Vax could imagine Percy rolling his eyes in frustration before the Jaeger began to help pull apart the wreckage. It took a while before Vex was finally revealed covered in grime, muck and blood.

“Oh my god Vex.” Vax ran over, gently pulling her into his lap as he pressed a kiss to her hair, holding her tightly as he could trying to ignore the sting of tears in his eyes.

“Vax look out!” Vax didn’t have time to react but found himself enclosed in two large hands covering them both, shielding them from whatever had come towards them. Vax heard metal being ripped from above him but all he could think about was shielding Vex from it all. He felt the heat swelter as he assumed laser canons were fired into flesh before a loud thump made the earth quake beneath him then silence fell.

Vax held his breath until a hand pulled away, falling to the ground, revealing the bright sky to him.

“Vax?” Percy’s voice was strained and Vax felt worry set in. He glanced up to see the sparking form of the Jaeger above him. The whole right side of the cockpit had been ripped apart and it’s right arm had been severely damaged, hanging useless from it’s side.

“Percy?”

“Oh thank god. Get onto the Jaegers hand, I’ll get you out of here.” Vax should’ve picked out what Percy had meant but he was too busy pulling Vex into his arms before treading over to the outstretched palm on the ground, through the wreckage.

As he settled in the hand slowly rose up from the ground and Vax held onto Vex tightly as it lifted to be level with the cockpit and Vax clambered in and that’s when it set in what he had missed.

Cassandra De Rolo hung limp from her side of the cockpit, alarms beeping around her, only supported by the wires attached to her. Percy was only slightly less injured, his right hand hanging useless at his side while his left strained to press each button.

“Vax..” he wheezed as Vax entered the cockpit, setting Vex down on the floor as gently as he could before clambering over to Percy.

“Is she?” Percy was glancing to Cassandra now and was trying to reach blindly for the capsule.

“Percy you have to get us out of here, do you hear me?“ Percy was slipping in and out, glancing at Vax before nodding forcing himself to flick the switch to secure Cassandra in the life-capsule.

Vax reached for the buttons that Percy couldn’t reach with one hand and Vax could see long gashes cutting into his side. Slowly but surely he coaxed Percy through dragging them back to the rendezvous before he passed out himself.

He would awake later to tubes and alarms around him, doctors and nurses shouting orders around him as he was brought to consciousness. Once he was stable he was informed of the disaster that had unfolded.

Vex was alive but horrifically injured and it would be months before she could recover or even think about piloting Jaeger in the drift. Her mind was damaged from being ripped from the drift by the Kaiju so a part of her had been lost. 

As it was later discovered it had meant that the twins were no longer able to drift together due to the traumatic experience they had been through while connected. It had severed the close bond that they had created since they were young.

Cassandra had been so badly injured that it was thought she would be a paraplegic but she made a miraculous recovery but refused to step foot into a Jaeger ever again, no longer trusting herself to do so.

This forced an entire shake-up with the pilots being forced to find other suitable pilots. Drift compatible tests were run so multiple pilots could drift with multiple people in case it ever happened again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed at all, sorry for all the mistakes.


End file.
